Aeolipile World
The Aeolipile World is like the real world but with one difference; printing was invented in Alexandria in AD18. This invention has a dramatic effect on the rest of history. Museaum, Alexandria, AD18; Real World Over a thousand scholars lived in the Museaum at any one time, discussing ideas and inventions, as well as delving into the extensive literature and scientific writings of the Library of Alexandria. Hero of Alexandria is eight years old and is yet to come up with his ideas involving air pistons and steam turbines which would be largely forgotten after his death, anyway. Nothing particularly remarkable takes place in the Museaum in AD18. Museaum, Alexandria, AD18; Aeolipile World Over a thousand scholars lived in the Museaum at any one time, discussing ideas and inventions, as well as delving into the extensive literature and scientific writings of the Library of Alexandria. Hero of Alexandria is eight years old and is yet to come up with his ideas involving air pistons and steam turbines which would revolutionise the Roman world after his death. In AD18, a remarkable system is devised that will lead to a revolution in information distribution across the known world. Printing is invented. Molten lead is poared onto a chiseled-out tablet, left to cool, and peeled off, leaving a relief of the carvings on the tablet on a lead sheet; the lead sheet is pressed into ink, then pressed onto a piece of fabric or papyrus to print the carvings of the tablet. Conceivably, a single tablet can be used to produce an indefinite number of lead reliefs, and a single lead relief can be used to make an indefinite number of fabric or papyrus pages. History '-644AH (AD18) - '''The printing press is invented by the Museaum in Alexandria. The technology is used to copy many of the works from the Library of Alexandria to be distributed to scholars across the known world. '-600AH (AD40) - 'There are 100 printing presses across the Roman Empire. The largest are in Alexandria, Athens, Antioch, Lutetia and Rome. '-596AH (AD70) - 'Hero of Alexandria dies. His books are printed along with other works from the Library of Alexandria. '-564AH (AD100) - 'The number of printed books and scrolls in the Roman Empire reaches 200 million. Egypt has generated considerable wealth from the export of textile papers. '-554AH (AD105) - 'Exchange of written material between Rome and China via Persia leads to the developmet of wood pulp paper by the Romans, ending the Egyptian monopoly on textile papers. Lacquer and folding umbrellas are also developed by the Romans as a direct consequence of exchanges with China. '-522AH (AD120) - 'The Garamantes begin to use designs from Hero's books to construct water pumps. The Garamantes also build the first windmills, which soon spread to Roman North Africa. '-476AH (AD186) - 'The first steam engine is invented in Athens using Hero's aeolipile as a boiler and Hero's wind organ as a piston, as well as to transfer linear to rotary motion. '-462AH (AD193) - 'The first commercial paddle steamer is launched from Corinth. '-460AH (AD194) - 'The number of printed books and scrolls in the Roman Empire reaches 500 million. '-338AH (AD297) - 'Roman Emperor Diocletian founds the first national banks as part of his economic reforms. '-330AH (AD302) - 'The number of printed books and scrolls in the Roman Empire reaches 1 billion. '-314AH (AD314) - 'The Industrial Revolution begins. '-291 (AD___) - 'Rome begins to explore the Atlantic. A refined steam engine fueled by coal is invented. '-286AH (AD366) - 'The Roman Empire discovers the New World and establishes colonies in Newfoundland, Greenland and Nova Scotia. '-256AH (AD395) - 'The Roman Empire is beset by internal strife and splits into the Eastern Roman Empire and the Western Roman Empire. '-226AH (AD410) - 'The Roman colonies in North America declare their independence and form the two republics of North and South Terra Nova. '-200AH (AD451) - 'Rebels seize control of Rome and the imperial family is slain by the mob. The Western Roman Empire quickly begins to collapse, and soon the Visigoths overrun the Italian peninsula. The Eastern Roman Empire becomes the Byzantine Empire. '-150AH (AD476) - 'The Byzantine Empire becomes a constitutional monarchy. Laws are passed to ensure rights for the poor. '-94AH (AD532) - '''Song China, while trying to transport coal down the Yellow River, sets up a series of dams and canals to remove rapids. They soon discover that these dams can be used to generate power and start setting up hydroelectric power plants on the Yangzte and Yellow Rivers. '''135AH (AD753) - '''The Chalukya Empire in southern India falls under the sway of the militaristic Rastrakutas, who would employ the latest military technology to conquer the whole of India. '''142AH (AD760) - '''The Terra Novan Republics collapse. Song China becomes a constitutional monarchy. '''333AH (AD945) - '''The Rastrakutas go to war with Song China, cutting off the Silk Road and prompting the Byzantines to involve themselves in the conflict. The war lasts for nearly a decade and sees millions die before the Rastrakutas are defeated. It becomes known as the First World War. Determined never to let such suffering occur on such a massive scale ever again, the Chinese and Byzantines form the Unified and Free Alliance of Nations and sign the Declaration of the Common Human's Rights. '''362AH (AD973) - '''The UFAN powers begin to explore the world in what comes to be known as the Age of Airships and rediscover the New World while China begins to colonize Australia, Antarctica and Alaska '''396AH (AD1006) - '''Breakeven nuclear fusion achieved in Song China. '''437AH (AD1046) - '''First artificially intelligent computer built in Song China. Category:Articles by User:Mr.Robbo Category:Universes Category:Aeolipile World Category:Articles by User:TheReturnOfTheKing